


Mary Sue

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes receives an unusual message in the post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Sue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #28: _Bad, Bad, oh so Bad! Whether it's bad art, bad fiction, or just plain awful, let the badness inspire you in some way today. Take a bad song and make it better, or make it so bad it's good? It's up to you!_

"What do you make of this?"

I accepted the sheaf of papers thrust at me. The handwriting was exceedingly elaborate, almost to the point of unreadability; the author was female, for no man would swirl his strokes in such a fashion. The unsigned message consisted of a story of an unbelievably attractive woman whose charms and intelligence immediately caused Holmes to become infatuated with her. Whether the fictional relationship led to matrimony was more than I could say, for I could not bring myself to read past the first page.

"The prose is even more florid than the handwriting," I commented in disbelief. "Who sent this?"

"An educated, if rather young, woman wishing to conceal her identity. There is no name on the envelope, either."

"But with what purpose?"

"I had hoped you could tell me. Both fiction and the fairer sex lie within your realm of expertise, not mine."


End file.
